


Vacation

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a PI who's finally getting a holiday, Cas is the lovely, innocent resident and what they spend Dean's first day of holiday's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

It’s his first vacation in a very long time and honestly, he doesn’t know what to do. His hotel room is nice, clean and comfortable. The view from the single window isn’t all that spectacular but he never really intended to stay in his room all that long. Dean had come on vacation knowing he needed it but not knowing what he was going to spend the next week doing. He wasn’t the sort of person to just sit in his room and watch television. Sitting by a pool also wasn’t high on his list of interesting things to do. So this early in the morning, that time just after dawn when normally people are asleep he had decided to walk the beach. It was nice, the air cool and the sound of the waves rushing at the shore relaxing him. The problem was that the activity was unfulfilling; it left Dean feeling alone and isolated. Of course, alone time had been the major point of this trip. He was tired and he really need a good nights sleep. He hadn’t gotten one yet, but it was only the first day and there was still time. He’d booked into his hotel late Monday afternoon and spent the night tucked in bed. Being too tired to do anything else it wasn’t hard to simply shower and fall into bed. The problem with going to bed early tends to be that you also wake up early and because Dean didn’t sleep that much that meant that he woke up very early. The dawn light was warm, a little sharp on his sensitive eyes but he was adapting the longer he stayed out here. Slowly he rubbed his hand over his face, rubbing grit from his tired eyes. The beach was empty of people, not even an early morning surfer gracing the waves. It was almost like the world had died and there was no one left on the planet but Dean. The sand was soft beneath his feet, his calf muscles beginning to hurt from the strain of walking through the soft sand. Dean gave up, flopping down into the sand. His shoes dropped from his hand as his back hit the sand and he shut his eyes. He watched warm colours dance across his closed eye lids, smiling a little as the sun warmed his skin. He finally felt relaxed, so maybe this trip was worth it after all. Maybe he drifted, maybe he slept but what seemed like the next second the lights stopped moving on his eye lids and cold drops of water were spattering over his skin. Dean gasped, eyes flying open and looking up at the dark creature before him. He blinked a few times, forcing his eyes to adjust to the sudden chance in light.  
“Are you ok?” The voice is gruff, but strangely soothing at the same time. Dean’s left staring up into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen.   
“Um… yea, sure… I mean…” Dean laughs a little awkwardly, sitting up and dusting some of the sand off him as he rises to his feet.   
“Why wouldn’t I be?” The man before him is slightly shorter than he is and marvellous blue eyes aside, he’s a gorgeous guy. Skin tanned, muscles toned and black hair falling into his eyes as it drips water. He’s wearing nothing but a plain black board shorts sitting low on his hips. Dean gives him the once over before returning to smile at the stranger.  
“I don’t know, I didn’t want to leave you alone if you were hurt.” The guy tilts his head and Dean really wants to call it cute, but he knows that’s not fair because he knows most guys would deck him if he called them cute.   
“That’s… ah… nice.” Dean can’t stop smiling; this guy just seems to glow. He’s warm and innocent and it sends a warm, relaxing flush through Dean.   
“I’m Dean.” He offers the stranger his hand and the guy takes it slowly, as if he is unsure.  
“I’m Castiel,” The guy smiles and Dean’s heart flutter; he thought the guy was gorgeous before but that smile, it makes Castiel glow.  
“Cas…” Dean stops, not troubled by the pronunciation but just testing it out. He likes the way the nickname sounds, the soft hiss at the end that almost scraps over his skin. Castiel frowns for a moment, but then smiles again.  
“I like the way it sounds,” It pleases Dean that they seem to be on the same wavelength.   
“Good… So, I was thinking,” Dean puts on his best, most charming smile.   
“Since you were so nice, coming to check that I was ok, why don’t I buy you breakfast?” For a minute it looks like Cas will refuse, his expression blank and Dean questions whether his excessive tiredness is dampening his magnetic personality. But then Cas nods and Dean’s never been so glad to be handsome and charming.   
“That would be nice, just allow me to collect my things.” Together the wander back down the beach a little and away from the water. Dean’s actually surprised that he missed the black bag that’s lying on the sand. Cas pulls a towel from it and rubs himself dry while Dean watches. He loves the way Cas’s muscles ripple under his skin. The way the water clings to the dips of his back and hips makes Dean want to lick him all over. Dean knows he’s being a shameless perv but he doesn’t care, he’s on vacation and deep down he knows this is one of the main reason’s he came.   
“Alright,” Cas turns, seeming not to have noticed Dean’s shameless staring.  
“Anywhere you’d like to go?”   
“Angel’s?” Dean frowns then shrugs.  
“I’m kind of on vacation, so why don’t you lead the way?” Cas nods then smiles.  
“Of course,” Swinging his bag over his shoulder he turns and walks away. Dean’s glad he didn’t bother to put a shirt on, it gives him more time to stare. The thing is, Cas doesn’t even seem to notice. The way he moves suggests that he isn’t particular self aware, but there is also a confidence in his stride that says that Cas is afraid of nothing. The combination is strange but thrilling at the same time and Dean can’t help but be happy that he had nothing planned for this vacation.  
***  
The Angel Café is homey, all dark wood and soft padded chairs surrounding low round tables.   
“So what do you do?” Cas asks, blowing air over the latte in front of him.  
“I’m a Private Investigator,” Dean replies, stirring four sugars into his tall, black coffee. Cas looks up, blue eyes meeting Dean’s green ones. He looks disbelieving and Dean grins at him.   
“I’m not making it up.” Dean laughs and takes a sip of his coffee before continuing.   
“I didn’t believe that you were, but I do admit that I find it surprising. You do not seem the type.” Dean can’t help the chuckle that escapes him and the sound of it has a few people turning in their direction to stare at him. Dean just ignores them and leans across the table towards Cas.  
“Then what type do I seem to be?” Dean asks in a gently teasing tone. Cas’s eyes flicker away, staring out the large window at the front of the café. He appears to be seriously thinking about the question.  
“When I saw you on the beach, all I could think about was why you would be there so early? Most swimmers don’t brave the water so early because of the darkness. But you weren’t even wet. I thought perhaps you were drunk and had slept there.” Cas’s eyes slid back to Dean, his hand coming up to cup under his chin.   
“But you didn’t seem the type. To me you seem grounded, maybe I thought you were imaginary, something I’d conjured up from sand, water and seaweed.” Dean’s not sure how to respond, frozen in place under the intense look of concentration on Cas’s face.   
“Maybe this is all just a dream…” The words are soft, a whisper Dean’s not one hundred percent sure he was supposed to hear. Cas’s eyes slid back to the window as if he’s not expecting a response, but Cas is wrong if he thinks Dean’s going to ignore a chance like this.  
“I promise you that I’m not a dream.” He reaches out, one hand sliding across the top of the polished wood of the table. Their fingers are inches apart, so close that Dean can feel the heat from Cas’s hand and in turn, Cas can feel the heat from his. He waits, when sapphire eyes finally return to his, Dean reaches out one fingertip to brush against Cas’s skin. The jolt that goes through him is intense and amazing, what’s even better is that he can tell that Cas can feel it to.   
“And how do I know you are telling the truth. No dream wants to admit to just being a dream.” Cas’s voice is low and intense, Dean can feel it rolling over him like the first touch of water to dry skin.  
“I’ll prove it to you.”  
***  
Cas’s back hits the bed with a light thump, the stark white covers cradling him as Dean climbs over him. Their mouths are moulded together, tongues twisting and sucking. Cas tastes like coffee, sharp and heady. But he also tastes of salt, the favour of the ocean lingering on his lips. They had finished their coffee and when Dean had taken Cas’s hand in his own they had headed towards Dean’s hotel. Neither one of them had said a word and while Cas didn’t appear any less innocent, he hadn’t objected when Dean had lead him into his room and kissed him. Now, with his fingers reaching up to twist in Dean’s hair and pull him down, there was no hesitation. Soft moans slipped through Cas’s lips as Dean stroked his hands down Cas’s sides, sliding up the shirt he’d put on before entering the café. Pushing back, Cas sat up, raising his arms so Dean could pull the offending material off.   
“Cas… Castiel…” Dean whispered against his lips, it sounded like a breeze, warm and gentle. Cas’s head falls back and his arm wraps around Dean’s back, pulling them close together. They kiss slowly, once again falling back onto the bed. Strong legs wrap around Dean’s waist, bring their hips flush together. Slowly Cas grinds his hips into Dean’s and Dean lets him control the speed, moving down to nip and suck at the blue eyed man’s neck. Again the taste of salt rolls over his tongue and he can feel Cas trembling beneath him.   
“Please,” The breathy, desperation in Cas’s voice makes Dean’s cock twitch and sends a shiver of pleasure rushing down he’s spine.   
“Anything you want Cas…” He can feel a smile stretching his lips as he untangles himself from Cas. He’s hands move down, finding the hem of Cas’s board shorts and pulling them away, wanting to remove the dark piece of clothing from the light that surrounds and is a part of Cas. He tosses them to the floor as he pulls away and climbs off the bed. Dean takes a minute to absorb the sight. Cas is lying on the bed, he’s arms tossed out on either side of his head, legs spread slightly to reveal his still soft cock that twitches occasionally as Dean rakes his eyes over him.   
“Dean…” The breathless moan makes Dean close his eyes; hold himself back from devouring the beautiful creature. Instead Dean tugs off he’s own shirt and unbuttons his jeans, letting them slid to the floor with a soft scrap of fabric. He turns away then, heading across the room towards his bag, that’s sitting on the small table in the room. He can feel Cas’s eyes following him, moving from his head, down over his neck, back, lingering on his ass then slipping down over his legs before travelling up again. Cas’s eyes seem to make the circuit a million times before Dean’s finished rummaging through his bag; he turns back towards the bed. Clear bottle of lubricant in one hand, condom in the other, Dean can’t stop looking. Cas’s position is the same, except now his head is cocked to one side, half lidded blue eyes fixed on Dean’s face.   
“Dean…” That soft plea again and Dean is drawn towards it, as if Cas has suddenly become a siren, one hand reaching out to beckon Dean forward. Dean moves slowly, crossing the room and climbing onto the plush white covers before settling himself between Cas’s legs. Dropping the lube and condom onto the bed, he leans over Cas, claiming his lips with his own. Their tongues lap slowly together, tasting each other. Hands sliding over Cas’s shoulders, down his chest, waist, hips, thighs, Dean grasps his knees and pulls Cas close. He reaches between them to stroke Cas’s cock, working it slowly, fingers teasing over the head. Cas’s head tilts back but his eyes remain open, locked with Dean’s. Finding the lube with one hand, Cas grabs Dean’s free hand, flicking the cap off the lube and coating Dean’s fingers and hand with it.   
“Please…” It’s more demanding this time and Dean can feel how badly Cas want’s it from the way his cock hardens, lengthens and twitches in his hand.   
“Anything you want…” Dean reaches around with wet fingers and circles a finger around Cas’s hole. He takes it slow; waiting as Cas begins to pant, filling the room with gentle mewing sounds.   
“Dean… Please…” Dean pushes one finger in and stops. Cas moans and grinds his hips down, impatient as Dean presses in further.  
“God… please…” Dean grins at the small curse that slips through Cas’s lips, the needy pleading returning. He thrusts his finger; reaching in as far as he can go before sliding out and adding other. This isn’t Cas’s first time; Dean can tell that much and he wonders how Cas can appear so innocent. With two fingers, Dean scissors Cas’s hole open, never stopping the gentle strokes over Cas’s cock. Dean keeps the pressure on Cas’s cock light and lingering, making Cas buck up into him. Dean simply thrusts his fingers in harder, deeper, feeling it as Cas relaxes. Sweat has begun to form on their skin, making it sparkle in the warm, yellow light coming in the window. Dean likes it, the way he can see Cas’s body, every expression that crosses his face. This moment, this sight, could make him seriously reconsider ever picking up another person late at night. It’s a fleeting thought, especially when Cas is suddenly throwing his head back, eyes closing as Dean brushes the sensitive buddle of nerves inside him. Dean does it again, brushing over it faster as he pulls his fingers back a little and thrusts in a third finger. Cas arches up into him, body going taut and still under the onslaught of pleasure and the jolt of pain from being stretched. Dean allows himself to stop, leaning forward to lick at Cas’s jaw and up to his lips. Cas flicks his tongue out, raising his head to return Dean’s kiss. It’s passionate and heady, rougher than any of the previous. This time Dean moans as Cas bites at his bottom lip.   
“Fuck me…” Dean’s cock twitches, rising to full attention as his eyes fall close for a minute.   
“So hot… So sexy, so perfect…” Dean purrs as he returns the nips, fingers thrusting in once, twice, three times as his hand falls off Cas’s cock. Then he pulls his fingers free and sits back. Cas groans, eyes opening and glued to Dean’s face, a look of disapproval in his sapphire orbs.   
“Patience, angel…” Dean loves the way the endearment sounds, the way it fits. He grabs the lube and pours some onto his palm. He gasps when he closes his fist around his cock; the lube is cold as he strokes himself to hardness. Cas watches him as he does it, eyes eager, hips wiggling as he waits impatiently.   
“Deeeeeeeeannnnn,” The word is long, drawn out, a demand for attention, a command that Dean would hate to disobey even if he could. His hands settle on Cas’s flesh, one under his knee the other on his opposite calf. He lines up his aching cock with Cas’s hot, twitching hole and presses forward. He moves slow, watching as tears form in the corners of Cas’s eyes, but Dean refuses to look away or to stop.   
“Fuck…” Cas breaths out when Dean slides in the last inch. They stop there for a moment, hips flush, Dean’s twitching, eager cock buried to the hilt inside Cas’s burning hole.   
“Fucking Christ, Cas…” Dean purrs biting down sharply on Cas’s neck to stop himself thrusting violently before Cas is ready.   
“Just… just… Fuck me, Dean.” Cas pulls back and then thrusts up again and Dean doesn’t need any more prompting. He lifts Cas’s leg to his shoulder and leans forward, thrusting in as deep as possible before pulling out a slamming back in. There is nothing gentle about their movements now. With eyes locked together Dean thrusts in deep, hard and fast while Cas meets every stroke. Cas’s arm comes up to circle Dean’s neck; the other squeezes one ass cheek, jerking him forward more roughly. They bodies twist and wither together as pleasure runs up and down their bodies, burning their insides and making their skin tingle. Faster and faster, hip’s jerking, thrusts hard and rough. Loud gasps echo around the room as Dean plunges in and out. His thrusts become erratic, thrusting so hard that the beds striking the wall. Cas’s fingernails dig into his neck, his mouth open in pleasure.   
“Oh God, YES…” The sound of pleasure, the look in those sapphire eyes as they look up at him has Dean coming. Ramming in hard and holding Cas tight and hard against him as he fills him. It’s then that he realises he’s forgotten the condom, but he doesn’t care, and neither does Cas apparently. The blue eyed man is thrusting up against him, trying to find his own release and Dean grins, never one to deny his partner. Still inside Cas, he fists Cas’s cock hard and fast, jerking his hips and spent cock forward just as Cas comes. Cas tenses up, body arching upwards, eyes closed mouth hanging open and it’s the most amazing sight Dean has ever seen. They collapse together, limp and satisfied, panting as they come down from their high. When Dean rolls to the side, pulling out at the same time, he pulls Cas over. They lay side by side, faces close, breaths mingling.   
“If this is a dream, I do not want to wake up.” Cas mutters, eyes parting slightly so he can stare at Dean who chuckles lightly.  
“Me too, angel.” He wraps his arms around Cas and pulls him close, falling into a content sleep. 

***  
The bed is soft and warm, the sheets clean and smooth against he’s skin. When Dean opens his eyes all he sees is the whiteness of sheets. Sighing slightly he lifts he’s head and this view is even better. Cas is curled beside him under the white blanket; his tanned skin looking even darker next to the starkness of the covers. Cas has the pillow tilted under his head, one arm under it and the other in front of his face, nearly touching his lips. His eyes are still closed but the soft rise and fall of his chest and shoulder lets Dean know that he’s still deeply asleep. Lifting himself up on his arm, Dean presses a kiss to Cas’s bare shoulder, tongue flicking out to taste the light saltiness. He then moves up to press his lips to Cas’s forehead. Cas moans and rolls over, maybe he wasn’t as asleep as Dean thought.   
“Good morning,” Cas’s voice is gruffer than normal, a little hoarse from sleep or maybe screaming. Dean grins at the thought, pressing he’s lips down on Cas’s. It’s just a touch, no twist of tongue. It's soft, a greeting to bring Cas fully into the waking world.   
“Morning… Sleep well?” Cas is smiling now too as Dean pulls away, looking down into Cas’s half lidded eyes. The smallest bit of blue can be seen but it’s wonderful and Dean feels almost as light as the room because of that stare.  
“Yes, I did.” Cas’s arms circle Dean’s neck and pull him down into another, more lingering, kiss. Maybe he was going to have to make his vacation a little bit longer.


End file.
